


just ask him out

by celeztialist



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, i kind of regret writing this, tOO LATE im uploading anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeztialist/pseuds/celeztialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bb-8 loves teasing poe, and their latest target is finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just ask him out

**Author's Note:**

> orion is back with more shitty star wars fan fic!!

bb-8 is always one for teasing. the thing is, though, a lot of people can't understand them, so it's easy for them to talk shit about people without realising.

poe thanks the force for that a lot, because bb-8 teases him constantly, and the latest target is finn. his crush on finn is incredibly obvious; literally everyone on the base knows poe is infatuated with him. everyone but finn. so poe has the opportunity to play it cool around finn, which would be great for him, except obviously, he's got a stonking great crush. and that, well. it kind of makes it difficult for poe to function like an average human being around finn.

poe, however, is determined to be productive. in the last few weeks, many of the senior officers, including general organa herself, have commented on his improved performance and focus, something which he's proud of because you don't get the title of Best Pilot In The Galaxy (™) by sitting around doing nothing.

all the hard work definitely makes his down time feel more deserved, and right now poe's in his room, laying on his bed and making light conversation with bb-8. 

"yeah, hopefully i won't have to go on a mission for a few weeks. the air's been looking clear lately."

bb-8 chirps happily, and after a few minutes the conversation- obviously- turns to finn.

[so, have you asked finn out yet?]

"no, oh my god bb-8! i'm not gonna ask him out, he doesn't even like me that way."

[you don't know that, friend-poe.]

"dude, it's obvious that he's not into me."

[you're an idiot.]

"thanks, bb-8. always a charmer."

bb-8 just lets out a tired sounding beep before rolling away.

•

the next day, finn comes to visit. finn, bless him, can't understand a word of binary, meaning that bb-8 can have a field day teasing poe, and poe can't complain about it because then finn will ask questions.

that also means that poe looks like he's suffering from an extreme fever, seeing as he's blushing for- from finn's perspective- what seems like no reason whatsoever. however, bb-8 is asking poe so many questions while finn is right there, so poe's got every right to blush. at least bb-8 isn't making sex jokes- yet.

this utter madness continues for a few weeks longer before, finally, finn cracks.

"okay, poe, look, i'm worried about you. why are you, like, constantly red? you look like you're gonna be set on fire." he says, stealing a quick glance at bb-8, who beeps in a way that almost sounds like a snort.

"it's nothing- no, bb-8, i'm not. shut up!" 

bb-8 is quiet for a second, but then they start beeping and whirring even faster, making poe sigh in exhaustion.

"look, bb-8, give us some privacy, okay?"

bb-8 hesitates, before zapping poe and beeping almost angstily. "that hurt! what the hell?"

bb-8 rolls away, and suddenly, finn and poe are alone.

"i'm sorry about bb-8. they're a bit of an asshole sometimes." poe sighs, chuckling.

"it's cool, i think they're cute." 

they look at each other, both silent with temporarily blank minds, before jessika bursts in. "hey poe, we need y-- oh, shit, sorry." both finn and poe quickly look away from each other, and poe nods absentmindedly. "uh, hangar three, five minutes." jess leaves, and suddenly it's awkward.

"go on, poe," finn says quietly, "you've got stuff to do."

poe keeps nodding and slowly goes to walk away. 

"hey, poe?" finn calls to him, before smirking.

"mhm?"

"...i can understand binary fluently."

poe's eyes go wide.

"fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed whatever this is , comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
